Laurel Lance (Earth-1)
For other users of the "Canary" identity, see Canary. Dinah Laurel Lance '''(born November 15, 1985), simply known as '''Laurel Lance, is a meta-human criminal from Star City, estranged daughter of Quentin Lance and the late vigilante Dinah Lance, estranged sister of Sara Lance and ex-girlfriend of the late Oliver Queen. Laurel dreamed of graduating from law school, hoping one day to become a lawyer until the death of her mother when she was ten, which crushed her dreams and drove her to begin a life of crime. At the age of nineteen, she murdered the entire police force after she discovered her meta-human abilities that her mother passed on. She used this power for evil and adopted the name, Black Siren. After going on a killing spree of the SCPD and also killing her ex-boyfriend and his family, Laurel moved to Gotham City, took on the alias Tina Boland 'and worked as a bartender in The Stacked Deck. She lived under this persona for five years until she was discovered by Bruce Wayne who attempted to catch and arrest her but was unsuccessful. She also later went back to Star City to kill her father but was brought down and captured by her sister and Batman. Biography Early Life Dinah Laurel Lance was born on November 15, 1985 to Quentin and Dinah Lance and two years later, her younger sister, Sara, would be born. Growing up, Laurel was extremely close to her younger sister and the two were almost inseparable. She also idolised her mother as the vigilante known as the Black Canary and would always ask her about her adventures helping people. One night, Laurel snuck down to the living room after her father had gone to bed to wait up for her mother to come back from patrolling the streets and when she did Dinah asked what Laurel was doing up so late. Laurel replied that she simply wanted to see her mother in the "cool" Black Canary costume. Dinah laughed and brought Laurel up to bed, tucking her in and kissing her goodnight on the forehead. Tragically, when Laurel was only ten years old, her mother's identity as the Black Canary was discovered and since vigilantism was illegal, the SCPD caught up to her and shot her down, killing her. This devastated Laurel and since her father had to say he knew nothing about his wife's vigilantism to help with his mayoral campaign, he did nothing to the officers who did the act. This made Laurel despise her father and see him as a selfish and immoral human being. Her mother's death also made her become more distant from people until her teens when she met her first boyfriend, Oliver Queen, and the two quickly hit it off. However, at her sister's eighteenth birthday party, Sara and Oliver met and slept together behind Laurel's back. This actually led to Sara becoming pregnant with Oliver's child and once Laurel found out, she began to also despise Sara and broke up with Oliver, resulting in the sibling's relationship never being the same again. After her nephew, William, was born Laurel refused to even look at him and hated him just as much as Sara and Oliver. Whilst Sara matured and began to get her life together, getting accepted into nursing school, Laurel's mental state began to slowly deteriorate and she was on her way down a dark path.Batman: Anarky: 1.08: Siren's Cry Decent into Darkness Discovering Her Abilities In 2006, Laurel was out buying booze, having become an alcoholic, and whilst in the store, she noticed a very rough looking man staring at her. Being slightly drunk at the time, Laurel did not think anything of it and simply paid for her alcohol and left the store. On her way out, she tried to take a shortcut through an ally to get home faster but before she could make it out, a crowd of more rough looking men jumped out of the shadows and ambushed her. Pulling out several baseball bats, they all began to approach her causing her to fall to the ground and lean against the wall, terrified. She kept screaming for them to leave her alone until her last desperate scream turned into a massive sound wave that launched most the group back into a brick wall, leaving one standing. The remaining thug tried to run away until Laurel, realising she could get her revenge, screamed at him again, knocking him to the ground. She picked up his bat and began beating him to pulp until his cries of pain stopped. She finally dropped the bloody bat and looked around her at the destruction. Feeling confused and scared, she quickly left the scene but not before grabbing her booze. SCPD Massacre After the incident in the alley, Laurel made her way back to her apartment, still confused and worried. She took out her drink and switched on the television to see that a documentary about her mother's vigilante actions was on. It painted her as a deluded fool who thought she could take the matters into her own hands, enraging Laurel and finally causing her to snap, seeing that the residents of Star City should be punished. Realising that she now had the power to do so, she came up with a plan to sneak into the Star City Police Department to steal some materials for a suit she was planning to make. She later took these materials and successfully created her suit, travelling back to the SCPD and slaughtered every officer there. Her massacre then brought her to the Queen Mansion where she used her sonic scream to bust through the living room windows, discovering Oliver making out with another girl, Felicity Smoak. The two tried to escape by running upstairs, however, due to Oliver's selfish nature he ran into a bedroom and locked the door for Felicity, leaving her out in the hall for Laurel to catch. Once she reached the hall, Felicity desperately pleaded for her life only for Laurel to scream at her, knocking her out of a window and on top of a parked car below, killing her. She then busted down the door of the bedroom and found Oliver, screaming into his ear until his ear drums blew, killing him. After her killings she set the mansion on fire, killing Oliver's parents as well and then fleeing to hideout somewhere. Going Underground Outside, she heard the sounds of sirens and shouting and she panicked until she heard her father's voice behind her. He asked her how she could murder so many people and she replied that it was for revenge, he then pulled out a gun and began to tear up, asking her to give herself up but Laurel just laughed and screamed at him, sending him flying back. She then managed to escape and travelled to Gotham to begin a new life, in hiding. At an unknown point in time she was hired as a bartender in The Stacked Deck, and she took on the alias, Tina Boland. In 2013, when Basil Karlo had been cut out of a movie, he was in The Deck looking depressed when Laurel was working her shift and she approached him and asked what he wanted. Before he could reply however a woman in black approached the bar and asked Laurel to leave them alone. Laurel then shot her a threatening look and told the woman that she should watch her tongue and walked away.Batman: Anarky: 1.01: Pilot Rediscovery Meeting Batman While working her shift in The Stacked Deck, Laurel witnessed Bruce Wayne walk into the club and order a drink. She asked why a billionaire would visit such a run down place as The Deck, he replied that he was looking for someone and that she was in great interest to him and calls herself Laurel Lance. She looked up, surprised that he could've tracked her down, she then smiled and told him that she knew who he was looking for and appeared to go get her. However, she just went out the back entrance and started to run, ripping her wig off and picking up speed until the vigilante calling himself "The Batman" appeared in front of her. She smiled and admitted that she was a bit rusty and proceeded to scream at him, knocking him into someones car and shattering the front windshield. Laurel then managed to escape and made it back to her apartment in time to quickly pack her things. After packing all of her things, including her suit, Laurel managed to catch a train back to her hometown of Star City as she was finally discovered and planned on murdering the remainder of her family. The first thing she did after arriving in the city was visit her old friend, Ted Grant at the Wildcat Gym. However, it was not a happy reunion as she quickly attempted to kill him with her cry and she managed to send him flying across the room, which made him swiftly retreat, granting Laurel the gym as a hideout. Personality As a young girl, Laurel was happy and optimistic. She dreamt of becoming a lawyer in the future and also idolised her mother as the Black Canary. However, after her mother's death, Laurel became cold and distant towards everyone in her life, eventually relying on alcohol as a coping mechanism. After she finally snapped, Laurel became a ruthless killer and had no problem taking the lives of several SCPD police officers. She has since only become worse, attacking and killing anyone who stands in the way of what she wants. Powers and Abilities Powers * 'Meta-Human Physiology: 'Laurel inherited the meta-human gene from her mother that enhanced her vocal cords and allowed her to access her powers. ** '''Superhuman Sonic Scream: '''Laurel is capable of emitting a high frequency scream that comes from her voice. She is able to use this ability to even knock back a fully grown man in an armoured suit and also deflect speeding bullets coming from a hand gun. Abilities * '''Peak of Physical Condition: '''Laurel's body is in top physical condition. She trained herself everyday to make sure that she was able to defeat anyone who attempted to take her in to the police. ** '''Acrobatics/Free Running: '''Laurel is capable of falling from a great height and landing on her feet, unscathed. During a fight with Sara Lance, she was able to do a back flip without using her hands. ** '''Honed Senses: '''Laurel is able to sense incoming dangers and react extremely quickly. ** '''High Pain Tolerance: '''Laurel was able to survive being beaten by batons and shot several times in the stomach by Arkham Asylum guards. After being shot and beaten, Laurel managed to escape the Asylum by herself even whilst she was severely wounded. * '''High Level Intellect/Expert Tactician/Leader: '''Laurel is a very intelligent and observant woman. She was able to deduce that Quentin Lance had set out a trap for her to lure her out of hiding. She is also an expert tactician and leader, she was able to plan out a very good plan in order to escape the police force of Star City. ** '''Master Deceiver/Manipulator: '''Laurel is a very skilled liar and manipulator. She was able to live under the alias "Tina Boland" for five years without anyone suspecting her. When impersonating her Earth-2 counterpart, Laurel managed to hold up the facade for several weeks without anyone ever noticing a difference. * '''Master Combatant/Martial Artist: '''After going into hiding, Laurel trained herself greatly and picked up many techniques in the art of martial arts. She is capable of taking down a room entirely full of grown men. ** '''Expert Markswoman: '''As Laurel as mainly affiliated with the criminal underworld, she has gained much skill in weapons and could easily shoot someone from a far distance with ease. * '''Stealth/Infiltration: '''Laurel was easily able to sneak into the SCPD unnoticed to steal equipment that she needed for her suit. Equipment * [[Black Siren Suit|'Black Siren Suit]]: 'Laurel stole materials from the SCPD and used them to create her own suit that she would later use in her criminal activities. Former Equipment * 'Black Canary Suit: 'When impersonating her Earth-2 counterpart, Laurel wore her counterpart's Black Canary suit while pretending to fight crime alongside Team Arrow. After her true identity was discovered, Laurel ditched the suit and it was taken back by the team. * '''Black Wig: '''Laurel wore a black wig while in hiding so that people would not recognise her. She later got rid of the wig as her identity was out in the open. Appearances ''Batman: Anarky Green Arrow Behind The Scenes * In the comics, '''Dinah Laurel Lance '''is the second character to take up the mantle of the meta-human superhero [https://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Canary '''Black Canary]''' '''and the wife of Oliver Queen. However, in the show she is shown to have dated Queen previously but ended up killing him and becoming a criminal instead of a hero. References }} Category:Characters Category:Characters From Earth-1 Category:Meta-Humans Category:Villains Category:Secret Six Members Category:A.R.G.U.S. Inmates Category:H.I.V.E. Members